thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Childhood Memories
Childhood Memories is the seventh episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on December 3, 2001. Plot No one can find Bosco after a sexual assault suspect is found dead. While Bosco spends time with family Yokas, Ty and Sully try to clear him as a murder suspect. Kim takes desperate measures to be with Joey. Short summary Bosco runs from the present and his past when he is wrongly suspected of murdering a sexual-assault suspect. As Faith tries to gather evidence to clear him, Bosco turns to his dysfunctional family including his alcoholic mother, drug-addicted brother and estranged, abusive father. An emotionally rattled Kim virtually kidnaps Joey from Jimmy while Carlos actively solicits Ty to be his new roommate. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia Music Quotes :Davis: Where's Bosco in all this? He getting a lawyer? :Faith: I haven't talked to him. He never came home last night. I don't even think he knows that they're lookin' for him. :Davis: Man, you think he's in the wind? :Faith: No, I don't think that he's in the wind. He just didn't come home last night. :Davis: He called in sick today. :Faith: Davis, I know Bosco, he didn't do this. :Sully: We'll see what we can do. :Sgt. Christopher (to Faith): Listen, look at me. You tell him that I'm gonna suspend him pending this investigation and that he cannot hide from me forever, do you understand? (Faith just looks at him and he leaves) :Faith (to Mrs. Golden): The police department thinks that Officer Boscorelli killed Allen Johnson, but he didn't do it, did he? :Mrs. Golden: What do you want? :Faith: This has gotten out of hand, Mrs. Golden. :Mrs. Golden: It was outta hand when he raped my little girl. :Faith: I know that, but it has got to stop somewhere. :Mrs. Golden: You could've helped her. :Faith: You'll never know how much I wish that I could have that moment back. I have a daughter, too. And I probably would've done the same thing. We have an eyewitness who saw you shoot him and put the gun in your bag and walk away. It's still in there, isn't it? It's very important that you tell me what happened because it may be the only chance I have at helping you. :Mrs. Golden: You're gonna help me? :Faith: I owe it to you. To both of you. :Mrs. Golden: He came to the door, said he wanted to work out a deal. He would help me with a complaint against you. Said we could sue the city and make a fortune. All I had to do was drop the rape. He thought that I would let him get away with what I did to her for money, thought that, that was all I wanted. He won't rape anyone else's daughter. :Faith (after Mrs. Golden writes and signs her confession): Alright, now you remember what I said? :Mrs. Golden: Yes, but I don't understand it. :Faith: You want an attorney and you won't answer any more questions. :Mrs. Golden: Alright. :Faith: Now, there are some things that I gotta go do and then somebody's gonna come in here and talk to you. :Mrs. Golden: But I want an attorney. :Faith: Right. :Det. Hall (to Faith): What's this? :Faith: I uh, cleared your murder for you. :Det. Hall: Allen Johnson? :Faith: Yeah, the rape victim's mother is your perp. That's a full written confession. :Det. Newcastle: Where's the gun? :Faith: It's already vouchered. You can tell Sergeant Christopher that he can back off Bosco now. :Det. Newcastle: Yeah, he can back off us, too. :Det. Hall: Wait a second. She told you where the gun was? Just gave it up to you? :Faith: Well, I asked her and she told me. :Det. Hall: You asked? :Faith: Yeah, that's how I got the confession. I asked her a bunch of questions and then, after a little while she answered. :Gusler: Yeah, she went right after her, it was amazing. :Det. Newcastle: Did you mirandize her? :Det. Hall: You did advise her of her rights? :Faith: Did I? :Gusler: Excuse me? :Det. Hall: Did Officer Yokas advise the suspect of her rights before questioning her? (Gusler looks between Det. Hall and Faith) :Faith (sighs): You might as well just tell the truth. I mean, you're on probation. You lie about something like this and it could be the end of your career before it even starts. :Gusler: Uh… Uh… actually, um, trust is… No, I don't think she Mirandized her. :Det. Hall: You don't think she did? :Gusler: She didn't. :Faith: Look, she's right across the hall. Maybe you can get it out of her again. :Det. Hall: We better for your sake or this all goes out the window. :Faith (sighs): Oh, God. I hate the system. :Jimmy: Kim, I don't want this to get messy. :Kim: It is messy. You're trying to steal my son away from me. Until a judge says that you have sole custody, I want him home with me. That's what the current agreement says. You get him weekends, every other Christmas and four weeks in the summer, okay? :Jimmy: No. :Kim: What? :Jimmy: He's staying with me until this gets worked out. :Kim: He's my son. :Bosco: He's my son, too. :Bosco (to Mikey after he finds him doing coke in the bathroom): Another Hallmark moment? :Bosco: Hey. I got home and there were 10 messages on my machine. What Christopher's lookin' for me? :Faith: I don't think so much anymore. :Bosco: What's goin' on? :Faith: I'm just gonna take Shaquana home. :Bosco: Why's she here? :Faith: Well, if you wait around for me, when I get back I'll tell you all about it. :Bosco: Alright. Hey, Shaquana! It wasn't you, alright? It was me. I couldn't let myself believe you, 'cause um… 'cause of my own messed up head. If I believe you then it meant that um… :Shaquana: That you were wrong? :Bosco: Yeah. More than that. It meant that I helped what happen to you, happen and I couldn't deal with that. I'm not asking you for forgiveness, I just want to say, that uh… uh… I'm sorry. For what happened to you. … Truly sorry. (Shaquana slaps him) :Shaquana: Can we go now? :Faith: Absolutely. (to Bosco) So I'll see you when I get back? :Bosco: Why not. :Faith: That'll be good. (Bosco rubs his face) That's gonna leave a mark. :Bosco (to himself): Doesn't everything? Category:Episodes Category:Season Three